All's Well That Ends Well
by Morghen
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots for HPFC Forum Competition. I'm on Slytherin's team, w00t! 1st:Lily/Sirius, 2nd:Regulus, 3rd:Dominique/Lysander/Molly, 4th:Lily Luna Potter, 5th: Tom Riddle Jr.
1. There's No Cure

**House: **Slytherin

**Week: **One

**Prompt: **Well

**There's No Cure**

* * *

She was like a plague.

Sweet, innocent Lily Evans caused all of the boys to become oh, so sick. Lovesick, that is. From her intriguing emerald eyes to her porcelain doll face, she was an obvious head-turner. Add in brains that brought her to the top of her class and she was the perfect concoction for a virus.

Sirius was no exception to the boys who fell ill. He wasn't well; no, he was sicker than a dog all thanks to Miss Evans.

He was known as Hogwarts' playboy – the boy who would never want to settle down with one girl, the boy who could even get the teachers to take on a crimson color in the cheeks. People expected him to be a heartbreaker and so he played the part well. Sirius messed with girls' hearts just for the hell of it. He never loved any of them; Merlin, he couldn't even remember half of their names. Those giggling girls were just flings and that was all that they would ever be.

People were wrong, though. Sirius did want to settle down with one girl, the only girl whose heart he would never even think of breaking.

Unfortunately for him, she was also the girl dating his best mate.

Sirius didn't want to lov- like Lily. She was actually the last girl at Hogwarts whom he would choose to like. No, not because he didn't find her attractive - he would have to be blind not to see her beauty - but because Lily belonged with James. Sirius neither wanted to nor could ever break those two apart. They were soulmates.

He tried desperately to suppress his feelings for the scarlet-haired Gryffindor as well as he could. On good days, usually when he was with a new lady friend, he was able to make himself believe that he didn't feel a thing for Lily.

Sirius could deny and suppress his desire to be Lily's all that he wanted, but he would never be able to truly believe himself. The amount of jealousy that would well up in his stomach every time he saw James hold Lily's hand or snog her was undeniable. Sirius hated himself for being envious of one of his best mates, especially over a girl.

He had a feeling that, no matter how hard he tried, he would never be able to feel the same way about another girl. Sirius was stricken with a life-long disease. It had no vaccination and no cure. It went by the name of love.

* * *

**This was inspired by the last part of the song "Roger's and Holland's Feeling" by Chiodos. **

**This was done for the HPFC Forum Competition. SLYTHERIN FTW!**

**:D**

**Thanks mew for betaing! *Passes a Sirius cake* Yummy!  
**


	2. Roar, Little Snake

**House: **Slytherin

**Week: **Two

**Characters:** Regulus and Kreacher

**Roar, Little Snake

* * *

**

As he looked down at his reflection that shone in the potion, he knew that he should feel terrified. He was only minutes away from a death that would be brought on by drinking the liquid that filled the basin in front of him. He was afraid. Not of the thought that he would never leave the dark cave; no, that wasn't what was bothering him.

Regulus was afraid of the person who was looking back at him – his reflection.

He hadn't seen his unmasked face since he had committed his first murder. He shied away from mirrors when the silver mask that was gifted to him from Voldemort didn't shield his face. But now he had mustered all of the strength that he had and forced himself to stare down into the emerald green substance that filled the basin. He cringed at the sight of himself – but he wasn't alone. When Regulus looked down upon his reflection, the faces of his innocent victims seemed to surround him, just like they haunted his dreams. He knew, though, that if he were to ask Kreacher if he, too, saw the other faces he would have shaken his head "no." It was as if the people who had died at his hand had become a part of him. He would never be able to look at himself without seeing _them_.

Regulus shuddered once more as he took a step back and scanned the rock room. He couldn't make out much but he wanted to get a look at the place that he would soon call his grave. It was dark and smelled of sea salt but he knew it was much more than he deserved.

Regulus' grey eyes rested on the creature that was standing on the small island with him. "What will happen when I drink the potion?" he questioned the elf for what seemed like the hundredth time.

The house elf's orb-like eyes widened when he heard his master's words. He pulled at the folds of the dirty material that he wore anxiously as he croaked, "Master, you will relive terrible moments of your life. Let Kreacher drink it, Master. Kreacher will be able to leave the cave after, just like last time."

The dark-haired boy shook his head and replied, "No. I have to do it. You must follow the orders that I gave you earlier." He turned away from the elf and stepped back next to the large basin.

As he gazed back down at his gaunt reflection, he wondered what exactly had driven him to go there and give up his life. He wasn't a Gryffindor and yet he supposed that his actions would be considered brave: dying to stop evil.

But was that the real reason why he was there?

Maybe Regulus wasn't there because he wanted to stop Voldemort by committing an act of great courage. Maybe he was driven there by guilt, guilt from what he had done. Maybe he was driven there by the fear of what would happen if he tried to leave Voldemort's ranks.

Then the answer appeared to him. It was a combination of all of those things. He did want to stop Voldemort, he did no longer wish to be a Death Eater, and he did want to do something to honor those innocent men, women, and children whose lives had been ended because of him.

Maybe this death was a hero's death, but Regulus wasn't stupid. He knew that he was no hero. He was a villain and even though he repented his actions, the brand on his skin told otherwise. Regulus was only an ex-villain who was dying the death of a hero - a snake that had stolen a lion's roar.

"Kreacher, I'm ready."

* * *

**This was done for the forum competition on HPFC.**

**I've been wanting to do the cave scene with Regulus for a while and so this little number popped into my head and I decided to see how it went. I hope everyone likes it.**

**:)**

**Thanks mew for betaing! *Hands a gift basket with assorted Malfoy boys***

**:D  
**


	3. She's Better Than All of The King's Men

**House: **Slytherin

**Week: **Three

**Prompt: **Table Seven. I used: "late" "certain" "set" "looking" and "table"

**She's Better Than All of the King's Men**

* * *

If only she had gotten to him sooner…

Dominique could remember the time when Lysander was whole and carefree, the time when his blue eyes shone like the brightest star in the sky, the time when his dreams were unlimited.

That Lysander was long gone – banished to an unknown land far, far away all thanks to _her_.

Little Miss Molly Weasley.

At first glance, one wouldn't conclude that Molly was the devil's twin - no, not with her bouncing red curls and innocent looks. Dominique knew better; she knew her cousin for the cruel person that she was. Molly had acted all sweet and kind when she first met that Scamander twin, but it was just part of her plan. She wasn't looking for the love that Lysander willingly gave her. No, she just wanted to set him up to watch him fall.

And fall he did.

Once the blond was attached to her, which didn't take too long, Molly went to work. Push by push, she drove him to the edge just like she did with all of the other boys. She started by crushing his every last dream and then moved on to ruining every trace of trust that he possessed. Molly saved the best for last, though. She knew how vulnerable his heart was and so she shattered it bit by bit. As usual, she kept a piece of his broken heart for herself, to set on her table with the rest of her collection. Molly left Lysander broken and confused. He couldn't comprehend why she would do that to him. Dominique knew the answer because she had watched her cousin do the same routine so many times before: Molly did it because she knew that she could get away with it. No one would believe that gentle Molly would ever do such a horrible thing – no, that was Victoire who did those things.

Dominique had always been disturbed by what her cousin did but never before had she been so upset about it. Seeing the once lively Lysander be broken and left in the cold pulled at her heartstrings. She wanted to do something to help him, to make him smile again.

The only problem was that Lysander didn't want anything to do with another Weasley.

No matter how hard she tried to prove to him that she was nothing like Molly, Lysander wouldn't give her the time of day. Dominique didn't blame him, though, and she hoped that with time he would warm up to her. She hoped that she wasn't too late because she was certain that she could be the one who could piece his heart back together. She only needed a chance.

* * *

**This challenge was, well, challenging for me. I don't love what I came up with but I suppose it is better than nothing.**

**Yes, the title is referring to Humpty Dumpty.  
**

**Thanks mew for betaing! You can have all of the Malfoy men, including Abraxas!**

**:P  
**


	4. Swallow Your Pride, Ice Princess

**House: **Slytherin

**Week: **Five

**Prompt: **I picked "The Weight of Love Blinds Eyes" by Emarosa as my prompt.

**Swallow Your Pride, Ice Princess**

* * *

"_But I know that I'm to blame,  
'Cause I've never been anyone else.  
And I'm not numb 'cause I'm lying awake,  
'Cause I know I'll never change."_

_-Emarosa "The Weight of Love Blinds Eyes"

* * *

_

There must be something wrong with her.

She had tried so desperately all of her life to erase the similarities that she shared with her cousin Victoire. Lily didn't want to be known as an ice princess like her eldest cousin, but she knew she was becoming more and more like her. It seemed as if the harder she tried to rid herself of those similarities, the stronger they became.

Little Miss Lily Potter _was _indeed an ice princess.

She truly loved Teddy – she really did. But yet, that didn't stop her from playing cruel games with his head. She messed with him until the poor boy didn't know left from right or up from down. The Gryffindor would reel him in like a fish only to push him away, over and over again. She hated that she did it, but she wasn't able to stop. She couldn't bear the fact that Teddy wasn't her perfect prince and yet she was attracted to him.

Teddy Lupin was far from a naïve boy – he knew exactly what the Potter girl was doing. He put up with it for a while, but after some time it became too much for him to handle. His heart had been dropped and broken too many times for him to handle and he realized that his love for Lily wasn't worth the pain she put him through. Teddy left her alone with her dreams that were too extravagant to be fulfilled and her heart that was too cold to warm.

Lily was taken aback and, though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, slightly hurt when the Hufflepuff didn't come back when she called. It stung more than she has imagined it would, but she moved on because, to her, like her dear cousin, no boy was worth crying over. She held her chin up high and just waited for the next boy to slip on the icy lane that led to her heart.

That boy just happened to be Lorcan Scamander.

They had never talked before, but it didn't take long for the eldest twin to fall hard. And yeah, Lily found herself interested in him, too, but she kept her guard up. She didn't want to feel that sting that she felt when Teddy left and she knew Lorcan would leave, too, so she wanted to be prepared. She had expected that he wasn't ready to handle a frozen heart like hers and he would leave as soon as he realized it.

Lily had only guessed correctly on one of her assumptions.

Contrary to her previous belief, the blond Ravenclaw knew exactly how to handle a heart made of pure ice. Instead of just merely holding onto it tightly and risking frostbite like Teddy had, Lorcan warmed it – melting away layer upon layer of the frost that had encased it over the years.

But, being like her cousin, Lily found a way to mess it up and so her second prediction came true.

When Lorcan asked her if she wanted to give a title to their mutual feelings, Lily returned to her old games. The redhead left his offer hanging in the air without accepting it or declining it. Even though she knew better than to do it, she wanted to see how long he would wait around for her.

Lorcan didn't have any intentions of waiting around just to take part in her meaningless games. He packed up the flame that had defrosted her heart and moved on his way.

Yet again Lily Potter was left to herself in her castle built from ice. Although she had made the same mistakes that she had made with Teddy, she did learn something from Lorcan. She realized that, contrary to her former belief, she would never be truly happy alone. She had been blinded by her pride all of these previous years, but now she was able to see clearly. She understood that swallowing her pride wouldn't be an easy task – she was James Potter's granddaughter, after all. As impossible as it seemed, Lily knew that she had to find a way because, if she didn't, she would end up just like Victoire: an ice princess who would never melt into a sun queen.

* * *

**I'm sorry that I wasn't able to get week four's entry done! My life has been quite hectic and fanfiction has seemed to be pushed to the side most of the days. I want to thank Schermionie for the extension even though I asked for it late! **

**The lyrics that I used are from the song "The Weight of Love Blinds Eyes" by Emarosa. It is an amazing song and I really suggest that you check it out. It is also a new song and the official lyrics have not been released so the wording in the lyrics I used might be a bit off. I've listened to the song quite a few times and looked at a few lyrics sites and I am pretty sure that is what he sings. Anyone who listens to Jonny Craig's music will understand this since he pronounces some words oddly, lol.**

**Thanks mew for betaing on such short notice! ****Loopin mastabating wif SPANE? Siriusly?**

**:D  
**


	5. Goodbye Father, Hello Vengeance

**House: **Slytherin

**Week: **Six

**Prompt:** We were to choose a missing moment in the Harry Potter series. I had to use a Slytherin and so I picked the night that Tom Riddle Jr. murdered his father and grandparents.

**Goodbye Father, Hello Vengeance **

* * *

Most children fantasize about being just like their mom or dad. They usually dream about having the same job or same lifestyle because, to them, their parents are god-like heroes. It was never like that for me. My mother died just as I was born and so I never gave much thought to her. My father was alive, though, and I found him on my mind quite often. No, I never thought about wanting to be similar to him; I only thought about killing him.

It had not always been that way. I grew up in an orphanage and I hoped so desperately, when I was young, that my father would come and save me. Once I became a certain age I knew that he would never come and get me and that was when I began to hate him – that was when I decided that I wanted to be the one who took his life.

The night that I visited my uncle was the night that I realized that my dream could come true. Morfin told me that, contrary to what I thought before, it was my mother who was magical – not my father. I had previously believed that my father had backed out on my mother because he didn't want a child, but now it seemed more likely that it was because he found out that she was a witch. The excitement that I felt when Morfin gave me the location of my father's house was overpowering. I would make my father sorry that he ever left me.

As I approached the large mansion, my heart felt as if it was going to rip from my chest. I guessed that most of it was due to my excitement, but I couldn't help but wonder if some of it was due to fear. At sixteen years old, I had never killed a person before and, though I was a powerful wizard, there was still the chance that I wouldn't be able to pull it off. The thought of failing to kill my father and appearing weak caused my nerves to act up and so I pushed the thought from my mind. I could do this – I wouldn't fail.

I raised my hand to the polished wooden door, but stopped in midair and smiled to myself. I brought my hand back and withdrew my uncle's wand from my pocket, unlocking the door. Silently entering the house, I paused and listened for voices. It didn't take long for me to hear a voice and I followed it, heading towards a closed door to my left. Taking a deep breath, I turned the silver doorknob with a shaking hand.

To my surprise, my father wasn't alone. I hadn't planned on having others, who I assumed were my grandparents, there. Afraid that they might interfere with the task, I pointed Morfin's wand at the old lady first and then at the man, uttering the Killing Curse twice. Relief flowed through my veins as I watched them both crumple to the carpeted floor. I turned to the only other person in the room and smiled. "Hello, Father."

A look of shock spread across his previously confused face as he registered who I was. He backed slowly up against the wall, his hands held out in front of him, shaking. "Wh-Why are you here?"

I sneered in delight as I watched how my mere presence frightened him. I wasn't going to let him off with a painless murder like I bestowed unto his parents. No, I was going to show him the real meaning of the word "pain." I cast a Silencing spell and locked both of the doors in case other people happened to be in the house with us. Twirling my "borrowed" wand with my fingers, I tilted my head and questioned sarcastically, "Aren't you happy to see your little boy?"

He tensed at my question but made no reply.

"Well, it doesn't matter if you're happy or not because I couldn't care less. I'm only here to kill you," I told him outright, wanting to see his reaction.

It was a satisfying one: He sank to his knees and began to shake even harder, if that was possible. I took a step closer to him and watched as he tried to back further away, but hit the wall. I raised the wand and pointed it at him, causing him to wince and me to laugh. "Crucio!" I called out, deciding it was time to play with him before I finished him off. I stared at the withering figure as it screamed in mercy, asking me over and over to stop. I chuckled and shook my head at his pleas. "I'm here to show you the consequences for running out not only on my mother, but on me! You're only getting a taste of the torture that I had to go through while I was alone in the orphanage! Don't act like you don't deserve it!" I screamed at him as he continued to cry out in pain. By that time I was beginning to feel a little weak and I wanted to make sure I had enough energy left to finished what I had come here for, so I broke the spell.

My father stopped yelling and just continued to shake on the floor. "Ju–Just kill me," he managed to get out in between sobs.

"Oh, don't worry about that – I'm going to kill you when I'm ready. I need to ask you something first." I had a question that had eaten away at me ever since I could remember. I hesitated in asking it not only because it was childish but also because I didn't want to know the answer. Maybe it was because I already knew the answer and I didn't want to hear it from him. Breathing in deeply, I asked, "Did you ever even think about me?"

My father's answer was quick; he didn't have to consider it at all. "No."

I wasn't surprised but, for some reason it hurt hearing it from him. I didn't let the pain last long because it didn't matter anymore. I was about to get the ultimate revenge on him for not caring. Pointing the wand at his heart, I said, "Avada Kedavra," and watched the look of shock die on his face.

Smiling triumphantly, I whispered, "Goodbye, Father."

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoys this. I was a little iffy when I reread it but I think that I like it alright. I have never written a Tom Riddle Jr. fic before and I had to keep in mind that he is not a person who is overly emotional. I wanted to show a vulnerable part of him so people would remember that he's still human when they read this. Anything too emotional would be OOC for him and that is why I chose to add in that last question that he had always wanted to ask his father. I hope everyone liked it! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Well, this is the last entry for the competition and I'm a bit sadden by that... I had a lot of fun writing these and I hope the forum organizes something like this again. SLYTHERIN FOR THE WIN!**

**:D**

**Thanks mew for betaing! I owe you all of the Sirius-es that money can buy!**

**:D  
**


End file.
